Einstein's Theory
by Makilome
Summary: From the beginning, Roma believed, as the man she had always believed to be her father had before her, in the multi-verse theory. She and the Lost Boys are about to find out just how right the Brujerian and her father really were when in a place and storyline believed to be a 20 some year old movie in her world is the reality she is found in. Romana (Roma) Emerson/Lost Boys Harem.


**Einstein's Theory**

**From her youth, 29 year old Autism Spectrumite Romana (Roma) St. Joan has believed, as her father before her in Einstein's theory of the multi-verse. That for every idea, thought, written word of decision there was a world for which that was the reality. And the practicing witch had never truly felt as though she belonged in the world she lived. While others blamed it on her Autism, Roma can't help but feel there is more to it than that. She never imagined just how right she was about to be prooved. For on the otherside of the multi-verse, Lucy Emerson never thought she would see the infant daughter who had been ripped away from her, her son Michael's faternal twin again. But fate decides that a re-write is in order. That Roma needs to be returned to her mother and her twin, that the Lost Boys are not going to die, and the woman long ago ripped away from their home is going to be what Star failed to be. A Lost Girl, of her own free choice, and the destined mate of two very different men, with a connection between them so strong that not even they can pull away. And maybe they don't want to. **

**Chapter One: **A Feast for All Saints

**A whisper in the dancing wind**

**the earth moves and yet is still**

**a sudden pull strong enough to tear in and steal**

**and suddenly the hunt has lost its appeal**

**and they are called there and then**

**To turn on heel and spin**

**to follow the path the Weaver laid for their feet**

**to the lights and the night they rule and the Boardwalk streets**

**never guessing what it all means**

**and at the center of their Makers creation**

**is where God and Fate reel them in**

**for standing before their sight**

**with cascading chocolate locks of hair, and ocean eyes**

**olive skin and swirl of power stands a Queen of Night**

**and in one moment they turn from Lost Boys into immortal men.**

**- Queen of Night excerpt by Makilome**

**The Boys owe a debt to the newly arrived Roma Emerson, the same girl who had delayed their plans with Michael when she arrived seemingly out of thin air. They have no idea how right that assumption is! For years before in a set of bizarre circumstances that only Lucy remembers, Michael's twin, whom she named Romana Jehanne (after Joan of Arc) was ripped from her arms and into another world, another place, and another time. Where the Lost Boys are the stuff of popular fiction, and a world several years into the future that none of them could ever imagine. Said girl went through a life that is the stuff of horror stories, never understanding how her mother could neglect her and not care that she had for a decade starting at the tender age of six years old endured being raped repeatedly, beaten, forced to clean and to cook, and to take the beatings for the offences of the other siblings. The autistic girl clung to her dad's memory, and his theories, especially Einstein's theory of the multi-verse, dreaming about getting out of a world she never felt like she belonged to, or a part of. On the night of the Feast for All Saints she calls the Watchtowers, and wakes to find herself in a bed and a hysterically happy Lucy and confused Michael. Recongnizing them from the movie vagely, she listened baffled while her true mother tells her the tale. Promising to show her the Boardwalk, the bitter Michael leaves her when he sees Star and Roma, unbothered and understanding wanders the streets till she comes across drunk Surf Nazi's trying to rough up a young boy. Running to the rescue, the Nazi's turn to the gorgeous girl and seek to have their fun. And the first time Paul and Dwayne see their mate, she has pulled out a 38 Special and is holding it at the temple of the largest of the group and forcing him on his knees to beg Laddie's forgiveness, asking the child if he should go free. **

Roma's POV

It had been a week since her life had been standed on its head. A week since she found out that everything about her life both good and bad that had happened had been caused by something that most people would believe was impossible. In fact, if Lucy Emerson was not her mother, she was pretty sure that she would have been locked up in the nearest nut ward upon arrival! Instead, when she had fallen through the roof along with the white pillar candles, her beautiful Viking hunting dagger that was her athame, in her floor length white ritual robe and the now empty metal cage that had contained a snake and a now shattered wine bottle and goblet that had mixed both wine and her blood she had an hysterically happy woman who had walked in to the now destroyed circle and wrapped herself around her like a lifeline and cried happily, saying her name over and over like a mantra! A man there who looked to be of similar age looked upon the scene with a wise and knowing smile and an annoying twinkle had yet a very interesting aura that surrounded him, and if he was a human then Roma was a Hobbit! He had kissed Lucy's cheek and whispered a few words that were sickeningly sweet before disapearing.

The woman she now knows is her mother called out for her true, biological brothers. Sam took it all in stride, fascinated by the fact she was a practicing witch and asking constantly about her beliefs, the rituals, what was true and what wasn't about the old legends of witches. Within a day she was being drug by him to a comic book store to meet to slightly older boys that she wanted to truly smack some sense into! She had made sure that they knew just how insane they were. "You are playing GI Joe with forces you can't possibly understand, and believe me there are a lot more things out there to fear than vampires and none of them are going to be happy to have a couple of kids sniffing around their turf! My kind like to keep the Balance, such is how you keep the most people alive. If you keep going this route you are going to end up dead before you graduate, and how many lives are you willing to risk for your chance to bring down something that could end you with a second and simple twist? Stay away from things that can harm you. You see any vampires, you get yourselves into a crowded place and you stay as far ahead as you can! You get home and you use the words I gave you to pull up the wards! You want to hunt, you go learn from actual Hunters till you are old enough to know what you are up against!"

Sam had left the store with her smirking like a hyhena, gleefully walking in and telling his mother all about it while Michael glared at her from the couch. Her twin was bitter, and she understood, even if it hurt her a little. She had come out of no where, she had these abilities that he didn't understand, and suddenly he was left to his own devices, still reeling from the shock of his father's betrayel and his mother's attachment to the man-thing named Max. After her meeting with the Froggs she had a growing suspiscion of what he was, but she found she wasn't bothered in the slightest. After all, she was a woman who had been a fan of and been on the side of Lestat de Lioncourt of the Vampire Chronicles from the time she first picked up Interview with the Vampire when she was 15! Not to mention the fact that people had been using and abusing her for as far as she could remember, she didn't really have a particular liking for people, except for her own fellow Auties that is. Predators eat prey, it had been the way of the world since the beginning of time. To deny a predator his prey out of some moral obligation that belonged to human kind was illogical. A vampire was no longer a man, he could not be held up to the same laws or value systems as humankind. They had a code of their own to live by.

As long as they lived rather moderately and all signs pointed to that fact and didn't threaten to expose their world, who was she to judge? The first time Star had spoke with her and ask about how she felt about it all, she had been downright aghast. She beheld her with a certain amount of horror. But Roma understood true monstrosity, she had been a victim of true terror. Vampires did not hold the monoply on cruelty by a long shot! And by taking down the trash that walked the Santa Carla night she couldn't help but think whatever it was that Star was so afraid of that she refused to come clean about, it was doing the world a service! Still adjusting to the deaging affect and getting re ajusted with her 19 year old form, Roma was glad that here she could still go into the bars and attain her favorite drinks without being hassled. She had a delightful buzz coming out of one of the places she always preferred, those little whole-in-a-wall dives that always had dark corners, usually surprisingly fantastic food, and the best malt brews and good Irish whiskey and true Scotch straight from it's Motherland you were going to find outside Europe! She had a couple of Long Islands in her and was smiling to herself, twirling around in her outfit she had worked on as stress relief since she arrived to music only she could hear when it happened.

Drunken laughter of men, something that made her inwardly cringe. Nothing was worse than walking past a bunch of drunken frat boys when in a short dress! If she was lucky they wouldn't try to follow her. She was a quick draw with her 38, something she had replaced immediately and silently thanked the would-be Hunters for who had been more than eager to help her and she had a zero tolerance policy for the likes of them. As she got closer her good mood disapeared entirely and was replaced with rage! They had a little boy, who didn't look much younger than Sam, by the arm and even without his cries she could tell the hold was painful. The little man was fighting hard, and had surprsinging strength for his size, kicking the man that held him in the legs and just barely caught by the largest of the group, who laughed obnoxiously at the other man's pain. With the first painful twist, bringing the child to his knees Roma had seen enough! She raced up, not even noticed by the drunken assholes, till the sound of her fist hitting the back of the head of douchebag Number One was heard. She was further enraged by the catcalls as soon as she had decided to strike.

"Well well well boys! Looks like tonight just got a lot better! Take a look at this one! But aren't you a sexy little thing, and fiesty too! Oh but don't worry, we are going to take good care of you!" they tried to grab her from behind but broke the nose of douchebag Number Two by slamming her head backwards into his face and slamming her heeled shoes into his kneecaps, bringing him down on his knees. The one holding the boy laughed harder still and started giving her orders, twisting harder on the kid. Soon he would break both of his arms if she didn't act! She went for surprise, dropping down and doing a slow sweep that brought him down and forced him to loose his grip. The others waiting around the street rushed in to take down the "stupid bitch" till she reached in her purse and took out her Baby. All of them stopped and raised their hands in the air at the sound of the click, signalling the hammer. The boy smiled wide and ran, getting behind her and wrapping around her right leg, making her smile but not take her eyes from the leader. He was trying to rise. "Nope, think again! So you enjoy picking on little boys do you? What happens when the little boy has all the power, hmm? I'm curious myself. So we are going to do a little experiment, for science. What is your name, child?" with each word, she could practicly feel the cute little boy grow bolder and moved forward, still holding on to her leg. He looked up at her and said, "Laddie. And that was really cool! Thank you!" she smiled at him and mussed the top of his head, unable to resist.

"Laddie, my name is Roma. Now as this man made the very bad decision of attacking you on this fine evening, I believe it is only fair that you get to decide the fate of him and his friends." she felt her being watched, and was shocked by the waves of approval and relief she was felt. Like someone was sending it to her. Not impossible, not in the circles she rolled in, but still highly unusual. But no one made to attack her, they were watching now out of interest, now that the danger was over. She felt sickened that no one else had stepped in before her to protect the child! And people wondered why she hated humans so much! She ignored a amused snort except for the stray thought of "oh great, we got mind readers in Santa Carla too! Anything of the supernatural this town DOESN'T house?!" And how sad was it that out of all the supposed monsters the Froggs kept annoying her about, it was human beings that were the most sick of those that walked the Boardwalk? "Do you mean that?!" he asked her, having not expected such an offer. She looked down to smile at him, forgetting herself for a moment when she felt someone knock the gun out of her hand, but no blow was ever able to fall.

A gorgeous blonde and a raven haired man had thrown her assailant against a wall, while another blonde with a malicous smirk and a very interesting aura and a smaller man with a smile that would do Lewis Caroll proud had the rest of the group. All of the men looked unhappy. "Dwayne, David!" Laddie squealed happily, making her smile. He still didn't let her go when the raven haired man who's appearance knocked the breath out of her body smiled down at him. "Hey little dude, sorry we got delayed!" he slammed the man who had tried to grab her so hard she heard a sickening pop in the back of his head. It took a sickening long moment before he fell. And Roma couldn't help herself. She laughed, picking up her Baby and putting it back in place. She looked at both the blonde and the raven haired men. "I think you got him!" she said. Shocked for a moment, the blonde snorted before doubling back and snaking an arm around her waist and spinning her. "You're cool! Not many could of watched that and um.. well… laughed like one of us." and she just giggled at him, he was playful, she liked that in a man! Playful and dangerous, like a feline. She had always adored cats! "I'm not entirely sane." she stepped up and whispered in his ear, loudly, so they all heard and laughed with her.

When he let go to get a good look at her she got a running jump and barely managed to catch Laddie, who gave her a tight hug that made her think of Sam and made her gooey. "Little Man, you have a special talent of turning all of us into putty, don't you?" she said. He gave her a wide grin and a kiss on the cheek and when she looked up the look on the raven haired man's face, it made her heart stop! He gently came up and took him out of her arms, leaving his own peck on the cheek that burned like fire before saying quietly, "My name is Dwayne, thank you for saving our child! We won't forget what you did." his voice was pure velvet, had she been a lesser woman her legs would have went into pure jelly and she would have thrown herself at him. But Roma was a seasoned witch and someone long accustomed of being in complete control of her reactions to others, she was able to hold her own. But the small smile she gave was true, and from that moment on, it belonged to Dwayne, even if she didn't know it quite yet.

The blonde with the palest hair and the shocking electric blue eyes approached. Everything about him screamed dangerous. And his aura was the same as Max, not quite as strong, but she could see the link. These were the sons, then, that he had spoken of. Interesting that they had a son of their own. And once again, if they were human, she was a Hobbit! And blondie couldn't help it, he let out a snort. He held out a hand that she took, and he was as cold as he looked, making her smirk. The pieces were fitting together rather quickly in her mind. "My name is David, I am the leader of this group of misfits" the smallest said "Hey!" making her laugh a little. "We owe you a debt, as Dwayne said. Offically you are now the safest in a town full of predators. But can we have a name?" the irony made her want to go into a laughing fit but she saved it for home. She shook his hand softly and looked him directly in the eye, not cowering but not challenging him either. This one could be rather touchy, she could tell! "Roma, my name is Roma Emerson." she said. And suddenly a knowing look came upon them all and the Cheshire blonde came up and shook her hand.

"Hey, my name is Marko, and I just had to come shake the hand of the one making that pain in the ass have such entertaining little she-fits! That twin is yours is such a...a…" a smack from Dwayne made him realize he was talking about her brother, but she waved it off. "He is a woman, I'm convinced. I can't find another way to explain how he seems to have a permanent case of PMS." she said sadly. She really wished he would get over this whole rivalry thing! They were supposed to be twins, anything she ever read told her that twins were close, but she felt closer right now to these strangers than she did her own flesh and blood and after all the horror she went through it made her sad. She was glad tonight didn't trigger…. She never even saw them until she was engulfed into two different sets of arms! "Who hurt you?" that velvet voice, so very soft and yet, dangerous, far more so than even the leader. She could feel the power that swam around Dwayne, she wondered of the others knew how powerful he really was. And she was shocked that inspite of being manhandled that would usually have her shooting first and asking questions later, she instead wanted to answer, wanted to tell him everything! What was this?! The other calmed her by simply rubbing up and down her arm.

He felt every scar and she knew he was much the same. They had just met, and there was this reaction. But then again, perhaps they had been made, and David had proven her theory true about being the Santa Carla clean-up crew of vampires, when chivilary was still alive and well and DID NOT take well to things like what happened to her going on. "That's a long story, a highly personal one that I don't quite know you well enough yet to tell." as if he could tell he riled her, Dwayne slowly let go but those gorgeous coal eyes stared into hers and never left. The other let go too. He took her hand and kissed it. "Name is Paul babe, and we would like to, get to know you like that, if you want." the others in the group, Laddie included looked at him like he had grown a second head, which amused her. And the truth was, after the tense nights dealing with Michael and the weird days avoiding the Froggs and their endless questions, she really did wanted to get to know some people that could help her forget once in a while and make her feel normal, make her feel safe for the first time in her existance. She looked around the group, Laddie now taken onto Dwayne's shoulders giving her a hopeful look that made her melt like butter. "Sure, I don't see any reason why not." she answered slowly. They all shared a conspiritual look she wanted to get to the bottom of before the leader himself put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well then, welcome to our merry band of Lost Boys, Roma Emerson. Now if you would kindly walk with us, we would like to escort you home. We have an Old Man and a Gypsy to collect anyway." he said with humor. She felt herself relax, confused by it but not questioning the reaction, just leaning back and walking with him. She found she rather liked David, he was everything she wished that Michael was. He gave her a knowing look at which she could only shrug. She chose to wait till she got invited back to their home, as Michael had been before she let the cat out of the bag. She had a feeling they suspected that she knew something, and carried her own secrets but weren't going to pry, just yet. By the time they reached the house, it had been like they had known each other for years! She just melted right in, she had never felt anything quite like that before! She was used to rejection from a very early age. And to learn it might of been different… It took her to a dark place, one where she wanted to start watching things burn and they seemed to know it, appreciate it even, but brought her out of it. Whether it was another very obvious innuedo shot at her by a smirking Paul who could get away with being pervert because he still managed to be that damn charming inspite of his best efforts to not be so, or just the quiet silence and strength she felt herself leaning into, or back towards and just a gentle, knowing smile from Dwayne that made her heart flutter.

They all in their own way fit her like a glove! She knew this was the start of a very beautiful friendship! Laddie was her own personal pick-me-up. He was adorable without trying, and far more sure of himself and he had a very old soul. Wise beyond his years was an understatement. She wondered how much from his past life he still carried with him. From the moment she saved him, she became his second favorite person in the world, the first being rather obvious. She wasn't happy with what was said about Star, either! In the movie in her world, she made out the entire time like she cared about Laddie, that it was all for him. But from all the times she abandoned him, left him to fend for himself in a town full of killers and all most all of them nursing a grudge against this group, she wanted to beat the hell out of her, see if it knocked some sense into her brain about leaving him so vulnerable. And then something clicked in her head and when it did, she about scared Paul and Marko to death! A loud, anger filled scream filled the air. And then the rant! "She left him out here to DIE tonight for what, MICHAEL?! What if I hadn't been there, and you showed up a minute to late?!

He is still just a kid, and she is supposed to care about him SOOOOO MUCH, but then he's out here, being held by a group held with more contempt than even yours, no offence, who would have done things that I don't want to mention. I want to find that bitch, right now, and beat her down until the bitch's brain turns on!" and arms went around her waist, pulled back in and against Dwayne who's voice was in her ear. "Shhhh, my Little One. Her deeds will NOT go unpunished. He found a better protector, anyway, and I think he is going to keep you around a while. I promise you that she will pay for leaving him like that. There are so many things I could do…" she interupted. "So can I. Tell me, if I read your aura correctly, can you go into or manipulate the dreamscape?" she looked directly at him. He had an amused smirk on his face. "Can read all of that in my aura, Brujera?" he asked. And so they knew what one another were. Fantastic! At least should they decide to try anything, they knew she wouldn't go down as easily as her family would. "I can read many things, but as a Shaman you give off a particular….almost scent if you will. Any sensitive can feel it, although not all of us would be able to name the particular feeling. Shaman are masters of the other realm, they specialize in mediumships and knowledge of the astral plane among other things. It was a logical conclusion." she replied without skipping a beat.

She heard a soft chuckle behind her. "She's got your number, dude! Not that I wouldn't want to watch her kick your ass up and down this street with a good drink and popcorn, we still have a bitch to collect and our marching orders. Try not to piss off the one human being that could end our plans before they start!" she snorted. Looking up at David she feigned an attitude of airhead. "Plans? Are they naughty?" Marko choked while Paul howled out in laughter and took her arm, tucking it into his while they walked. "I like this one, can we keep her boss?" he shot at David on her otherside. "And suddenly I am the puppy in the window…" she muttered to herself that caused both said David and Dwayne to chuckle. He sent her a wink and asked "Would you like them to be? Think that pretty little body you are rocking there could handle us?" he didn't expect her face to light up like a Christmas tree! The Brujerian witch had more than just a few Yaoi fantasies, and to be inserted into one of them with men that looked like that, with those looks and you just know that once they had you and if they decided to hold on, they would execute anyone on the spot that so much as looked at you cross-eyed, well, how the Hell would any girl in her right mind say no to that?! Not her, that's for damn sure!

But two could play at that game. "The real question is do you think you all can roll with a witch of my particular….appetites…" she made a great show of licking her lips, not caring they were in sight of the house, that both Michael and Star were sitting out front wearing matching shocked looks and could proabably hear every word coming out of their mouths. Roma has always had a serious vindictive streak and after those pieces of trash attacked her and Laddie, she was in no mood for bullshit. But from that glare, she knew she was going to hear it. She was surprised, amused, and rather happy when all of them found a way to wrap around her while Dwayne deposited a happy Laddie, who hugged her happily around her neck and enhaled her hair, making her rather happy she went with that Cocoa Butter shampoo and conditioner. "Roma, what are you doing?!" He demanded. "And now he thinks he's mom. Makes sense I guess. Explains why the very idea of party gets him all flustered and ready to tuck tail." she said sideways to a smirking Paul. He happily made a show of first nuzzling her neck, that even though for show it was rather nice and she leaned into it and smiled when he kissed her cheek. "She's one of us. She can hang, unlike you. We are going to make your wish come true. Forget that you know us. But we have business with that little whore you think belongs to you." a very deadly glare focussed itself on the beautiful, dark haired gypsy who shot a pleading look at Roma.

And that set the witch off! "Oh no! Don't look to me to save your ass! If it were up to me I would be beating you within an inch of your life! How dare you run off with Michael like that when anything could have happened to Laddie?! Do you know he was almost killed by those idiot Surf Nazi's tonight?! What if I hadn't been doing my pub rounds and found him? Do you not understand that they are just as willing to kill as these guys, but they go after CHILDREN and WOMEN?! I have zero respect for you. You have a small amount of magick but never once did you take my part. Michael is my twin, he is supposed to be connected to me. But for some reason whatever bond we are supposed to have has turned into some bizzarre hatred I don't get. Fine, whatever! But don't put a little boy at risk because you couldn't wait to hop over and comfort my "distraught" brother by riding his….." a cool hand went over her mouth, though she could tell just by his look he wasn't mad at her. "_Never at you, Little Spitfire. But you are on the verge of something, I feel it. You don't want him to see you like that, do you?"_ and she found the mind reader of the group! She looked up, wanting him to see she had been impressed. Something told her he needed that, once in a while.

"_No, nor you. I don't want anyone to see me like that. Autistic meltdowns are not pretty, especially not mine. I loose all control…"_ she started. _"I can see it in your head, now. You'll have to show me how you can keep me out so easily, when you wish."_ she shot him a cocky grin while Paul was reducing both offenders to shred in a specatacular fashion. "I don't think he's up to snuff, Marko. Seems Roma is by far the better of this family to be able to roll with the likes of us! He's a pussy, so far up Star's snatch he can't tell which way is up and which is down! As much as I would do just about anything to charm this sweet little thing here into my bed, I would never answer her every command like an eager little doggy like that. Have some self respect!" she knew she should defend her twin, so she made a half-hearted attempt that he and all the others saw through in a heart beat. They respected loyalty, even when it was given to those who didn't deserve it. "I don't think he knew that she was supposed to be watch Little Man tonight, to his defense. And Michael is just not the rough and tumble sort of guy. Rolling with the punches just isn't his thing. Why do you think she likes him so much? They thrive on the boring and the mundane. It's rather sad but hey, to each their own I say." she replied. A mock glare got sent by the almighty leader.

"Not untrue, but you are his twin, a marvelous one at that, and have done nothing but try to get close, try to get him to understand you, to talk to you, hell, even to scream at you and he gives you nothing and refuses to acknowledge his bond, and my father has been getting more and more upset on your's and Lucy's behalf at his refusal to accept what happened to you. It wasn't your fault! And seeing it first hand, how he could take her side even over that of a child and his own flesh and blood, I've come to a decision. One that you, dear Star are sure to appreciate. We want nothing more to do with you. You are a waste of our time and resources. You wanted left alone, here you go! But the Gypsy is coming home, whether she likes it or not. She has to pay the price for leaving our son out there to die! Where you would defend her, your sister over there took on a group of six men 3 times her size with nothing more than sheer guts and her 38 as back up! She didn't even think twice, all she cared about was that Laddie was in trouble. And it still doesn't matter to her even knowing that he is…. different." Star looked horrified and shot Roma a look that annoyed the Hell out of her! If she made her reveal before she was ready, she was going to choke a bitch!

Marko steadied her from behind. "Easy babe, easy. You don't have to be so sad and alone anymore. You earned yourself a permanent spot in our modest ensemble tonight. We are not usually so good with others, if you know what I mean. But what you did for our son with no thought to yourself has got you instant status, and besides, we all felt it, I know you do. We got a connection, one we don't share with Clueless up there. So you can't get rid of us. And even if you wanted to, we would find you and bring you back. We like you to much. I do not understand how the Hell the two of you are twins. You are tough, funny, super hot, with that wonderfully filthy little mouth of yours and he….." and her smile brightened like the sun, and had she had superhearing, she would have heard them all catch their un needed breath. "Mike's a looser. Always has been. I heard Laddie!" he stated rather bluntly, making her laugh and turning around she melted to see both Paul and Dwayne give him a rather fond grin. "Yep, he's right up here. We came to get Star and escort your lovely sister home. We had a bit of a scare earlier. If you want we can set up a time tomorrow to come on the Boardwalk and let you guys hangout and eat all those bad things your mom would never allow." she and Paul shared an evil grin.

Revenge on the bastard for taking away who was supposed to be watching the Little Man! It was going to be good! She was already plotting coffee, enough Moutain Dew to drown in, Funnel Cakes and her personal favorite, Cotton Candy! While she was stuck in her dreams of sticky, sugary goodness Sam was eyeing the bikes a few blocks back with that insane sight he had longingly and the Boys earned serious points in winning him away from the clueless Froggs when a calculating smile slid over David's face. "And we can take you Boys on a long drive along the beach, somewhere those idiot Surf Nazi's aren't out in force" keeping out that was because he would along with the others be cleaing them out personally but she wasn't going to fault him in the slightest. She asked him silently to drink another bastard, prefably one that has forced what wasn't wanted on a woman, as they just seemed the type and for all their badness, she knew that none of the Boys would EVER, under any circumstances, force a woman and rape her. Scratch an inch and drain her dry, probably. But at least she got to go out how Roma would want to go out! Still lovely, having just been fucked by a man who KNOWS how to make a woman go insane out of sheer pleasure and forget her name and what year it was. Best way to go she could possibly think of. David gave her a lecherous wink that she returned with gusto.

She knew how covens worked. It only added more points in their favor, in her opinion. Put her in that foursome sandwich? Yes please! Hey, a woman was allowed to dream! Snapping herself out of those wonderful Yaoi images she eyeballed her twin. "This is getting rather akward, I'm tired, and I still want to be up when mom get's home. I want all the details of her fun with Max! You guys should see how they look at each other! I don't usually go for that sort of thing but it's down right adorable! And after what they say my Dad pulled, he should be happy that I was in another place. I am still contimplating hunting his ass down. But that's for another day. I promise you can bitch and lecture me to your heart's content tomorrow, Mike. Right now you and Sam are beat, and we got a playdate to be ready for, don't we Mouse?" it still made her happy how much Sam had took to her. He only saw the sister he always wanted to have and couldn't seem to spend enough time learning about her. The fact that she avoided the mall like the plague, had a healthy interest in X-Men, Batman, and the Avengers and knew storylines that dated back to the earliest comics and gave him money every time they passed the stand and told him to knock himself out, it made her his instant new favorite person, the only person allowed to muss the 'do' or call him Mouse. And after being hurt like that by his Dad and left for cold by Mike when he met Star, he needed someone outside those unhealthy Frogg brothers to be around.

If those two idiots got her brother killed, the town would find out real fast what it means to piss off a well versed Brujerian witch! Both boys were grinning, her Mouse promising to bring his vintage Spider-Man comics over. She looked over at Dwayne and David, without saying a word asking if it was ok if he came. "Seems like we have a Boys and Girl night in. After the junkfood, of course." he said when Laddie's face began to fall before it brightened back up again. "We'll wait for you by the Sporting Goods shop, there is a place not far from there to park the bikes. I would rather we have a nice long evening so can you pull a 6:30 pm?" that velvet voice could read the dictionary and probably make her insides melt and once again she thanked GOd for Autism, she never in a million years thought that day would come! "We know you work at the Store with your mom now. Don't worry, I think we can get the Old Man to let you out early." Marko commented with a pat on her shoulder and a look that without meaning too made her shiver. Damn they were good looking! If only they had video cams so easy to hide in this decade so she could get Yaoi to her heart's content! But she just smirked over her shoulder at him. "No need, I know how to properly motivate the man. If he lets me have tomorrow, I'll take over the store on Friday and give him all night long with my mom. I guarentee you afterwards he is going to be my new biggest fan and so will mom!" she couldn't help herself.

Her mom deserved to be happy, and she may not be in love yet, but she was falling, fast! And Max was good for her, vampire or not! It would be better if they plotted to turn anyone at all that it be her. She didn't care one way or another. She was a master of turning on and off her emotions, it was a skill she had been foreced to perfect at an early age in order to survive. And she understood all about the inner beast and the rage. Even if they never got past this comradery they had, she wouldn't lose it for all the world. It was like suddenly she came back to life again! In her century she had been so lost, broken. She had someone that she loved, but she hated herself for not being in love with him like she should be. He didn't make her feel what the men with her made her feel. That powerful fire building inside. Like there was no way in Hell she would ever run from them. Even if they did plan to kill her. So be it! As long as it was them. Someone who cared, and she had far to good of a bullshit detector to be able to be fooled on that scale. David placed his comforting arm on her back and gently rubbed it. She knew kinship was felt all around and she saw a talk with Max in her future. She knew what it could mean, the way he looked at her mother. Before she left tomorrow she needed to do a spell.

David and the others would not understand and freak out so she reached for Dwayne after others hugged their good bye and she giggled into the full on mouth to mouth Paul couldn't resist giving her nor giving him a slap on the ass that simply just had him waggle it her more dramaticly while he walked towards his bike without looking back. And Dwayne held on longer than the others. "I don't know why I feel this, but I do, and you have to know, we chose you. Without this thing, we still would choose you. I'll be anything you ever need me to be. If you ever need me, if you are ever in any danger, if that bastard who put those scars, and no baby, you can't hide those from the likes of us, happens to somehow every show up here, promise me you'll call. All you need to do is call my name, I'll hear you no matter where I am. It doesn't even have to be outloud. Wherever you are I will always find you. If you don't promise, you are going to have a stalker problem." the second half was said light heartedly, but the look in those coal black eyes as they penetrated her ocean eyes and begged her to let go, to submit just this once had her once again compromise on that feminist side of herself and almos grin while doing so. "I will, I promise. Should that ever happen, just know there are certain people, people who have done things… Each of them have a debt to pay, that can only be paid one way. Theirs are my lives to take." she said so softly only he could hear.

He pulled tighter. "I wouldn't dream of taking that away from you, ever! But when you see what we really are, no matter how much I know what I am and that it's bad for you, I won't be able to stop. I can't explain…." she gave him a soft smile. "Give it time, Shaman. We'll figure it out. We have a bond because I saved him, and I'd do it again a thousand times over. I could use some friends in my life. And one that looks like you…." her master control was lost for a moment and a shudder went down her spine that made him smirk. "It's your fault! You are an incredibly beautiful being, the most lovely I ever set eyes on! In fact I dub thee my Archangel! My own guardian would only be the best of the celestial hiarchy, after all!" he laughed at her gumption and whispered in her ear. "You are rather adorable, aren't you? I could eat you right up!" he enhaled deep before reluctantly giving a peck on the cheek. "Think you could make me enjoy it? I always wanted to go down like Tyrion Lannister. A glass of wine in one hand and well…." and Dwayne busted out laughing before kissing the other cheek and letting go slowly. "I don't know who that is, but I want to find out! I'll see you tomorrow, Princess. Maybe I'll bring a little something, you deserve some kind of thank you and that just gave me an idea!"

But before she got to question him on what that was he was gone and Marko came and she marveled at how sweet he was. How her brother could ever hate him just didn't make any senes! So what he turned crazed when blood was spilt. It was called Blood Frenzy for a reason and those bastards had it coming and got lucky that they made it quick, in her opinion. Not that the idiot would know it but they were trying to spare him of how they usually dealt with such trash, acting like lightning and taking them down quick. And did he ever think about that, or the fact that hey, Vampires here! It seemed like man had really lost his since of the natural order. No one had to go hunt for their own food anymore, being the top predator had created this abundant surplus in meat so that it was not important to know how to shoot a bow or a gun, to look an animal in the eyes before dragging it over your shoulders to be skinned and all things saved to be used for later. Because of that they had grown soft and felt they had the right to judge others who DID have to hunt to survive and call them monsters! THe Lion was not a monster when he hunted and shredded apart the antelope.

But Roma was always very logical. And to tell the truth as she walked their very fine backsides as they walked with a reluctant Star who kept looking back to eye her with that sad warning in her eyes that made her want to gouge the bitch's lying, betraying, butter wouldn't melt in my mouth look how innocent I am come save me like face. And her brother was to much of an idiot to see that the woman would be the death of him if he allowed this to continue. It was clear some sort of decision had been made after tonight. For her brother's sake, she hoped that it would be her in his place around them from now on. He just didn't have what it took to roll with men like that. He wasn't built for it. He was built for the life she left behind. A fact that would become very important later, when Paradox decided to have another shit fit!

Dwayne's POV

The whole way home all any of them thought about, talked about, cared about, including Laddie, was Roma Emerson! Watching her save their child when she didn't have to intervene and knew the odds were against her. The way she took both Star and Michael down a few pegs without batting an eyelash. And she was painfully beautiful. He and Paul decided when the man got his cheap shot that he would never land a single blow on her beautiful body. Because of her, they could hold, laugh, and watch their child grow up with them where he belonged. Because of her, they had an out from Michael. Max had told them that the girl that fell through the roof, the one that had been ripped away from her mother, that she was something extraordinary and that she might be the ticket to put together what she needed every bit as they did. But he knew Max for two hundred years! He kept silent about those all to noticeable scars, those marks around that gorgeous long neck, her left cheek bone and up her arms, that vicious one that looked like it traveled down and down and filled him with a rage he hadn't felt in years! He and David, and even Paul all had the same urge. Tackle and demand, first tracing them gently and showing her that they did not make her repulsive, that she was not repulsive in any way shape or form, to him she was a living Night Goddess fashioned purely out of Moon and Starlight.

Everything about her pulled him so strong it scared him! Like a tracter being! The way she held that gun, that look on her face. She had a real vindicive streak, there was a scary dark side, another side to her that she did her best to keep under control. She needed a safe place, away from THEM, so she could let it out, with those who would revel in it with her and teach her that it was ok. To stop forcing herself to feel so much pain because she just couldn't feel guilt for what she was. Or perhaps what she was going to be. A predator lurked beneath that glowing olive skin. Something deadly. Something took her, with a face of the purest of angels and stole away everything that made her innocent, and left something in it's place that not many humans could ever possibly understand. And her twin didn't even try. He was so bitter, and he was jealous of her! With his perfect little life and how easy it had been to steal Star out from under David's nose. Only tonight had anything changed. Like it wasn't their fault that he switched off his humanity! Sneaking around, believing he didn't know, couldn't smell the human boy and his horrible cheap cologne all over her from the minute she arrived back with her fake smiles and that annoying look in her eyes. At first he tried to be sympathetic with her, he truly did!

It took a while to allow yourself to adjust to what you are. To discover that becoming this doesn't mean a death to what you were before. It means that that predator side of you just got an upgrade and self control just became your new priority in life. And the upsides were, IMMORTAILITY! And one could do things with the dark gifts they had been given to give something back to the world that provided for them. And from day one, even though Max was not the same, he sought the already dying, ones who had suffered in pain and would continue to do so for who knows how long that just needed someone to understand. And she knew, with one single glance, that they were not human! He could feel the power that surrounded her like a protective shield, and it had been so very long that he met a true witch, one that was not just another deluded teenager playing with things that they shouldn't that it felt like a shock to the system. The wind that only she commanded in a night still as the tomb, he wasn't sure she knew she did it. That gun held perfectly, execution style. Someone had taught her how to shoot young and it came like second nature. Something that was regular, engrained, over which she felt no guilt at all.

Watching them tear into the others did nothing but excite a little, well, lust and she didn't know it, but she had made them all just a little crazy with it and all of them in unison felt like taking her up against the wall right there and showing their apprecaition in a very different fashion! The minute her gaze met his, unafraid and without waver he couldn't look away. All he knew was that he wanted to be near her! He loved the sound of that broken voice, sarcastic, cynical, with but small dashes left of hope and a commanding tone that had made David rather proud, considering her circumstances. Roma Emerson was no ones victim. She would die on her own terms, of her own choice, and his leader respected the hell out of her for that! She was older than she looked, and it wasn't just what ever had left those scars on her. She litterally was an older person behind those haunted eyes, that broken smile. And from the moment she held that gun with that sadistic gleam in her eye and a smile that made even their leader take a step back and a voice so seductive all of them wanted to well… he had already mentioned that...from now on, Michael was out of the picture! If Star wanted him then she could keep him! THey wanted Roma!

And something told him she wasn't going to be so resistant like Michael. Though there was the problem of having two halfies running around. At some point they were going to break down, and when they did it would be a blood bath. In that state you didn't see loved ones, you saw dinner! At the rate they starved themselves, not even taking offered bags from the hopsital bank, the whole few towns next to them would be slaughtered! And then they would be forced to call the Prince of San Francisco. And no one wanted to call Arkon! Not him! And more than that, no one wanted to have to deal with his enforcer who was a little too efficent with his work, Julian Luna! Long ago an agreement had been made between them. Max would watch over his town, use his international contacts to keep the Prince informed about movements of the Sabbat in their perspective territories and if any jumped the boarder into Santa Carla after a Blood Hunt had been decalred, the Boys always efficently and brutally took care of the job, disguising the kill but leaving enough to send a message. But if Michael and Star lost it then it would be Julian coming, and he had no interest dealing with the resident badass of the Ventrue Clan!

The few times they met it was scary how well they understood each other. But the man was rather a prodigy at being able to seperate business from pleasure. If Arkon asked he would dig up his mother and stab her corpse till their was nothing left before setting the entire cemetery on fire! He wasn't heartless, that was what made it so much more terrorfying! ANd yet, Roma if what Max said was true had done the impossible, twice! Lucy had unconcious magick, its how Max was able to know she was his. Its how and why from the moment he first mentioned her to David he never once called her anything other than this; HIS daughter! It was weird to see him so possessive over her, till he saw her. And now that was all he could see. As a Brujeria she would have a target on her back from the local Were's, among other things.


End file.
